


Ivory Lightnings

by Evanaissante



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus is a good boyfriend, Mild Smut, Protective Magnus Bane, Puberty, Sad Alec, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, isabelle is a great sister, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanaissante/pseuds/Evanaissante
Summary: Stretch Mark (plural stretch marks).Noun.Any of a series of red, irregular stripes on the surface of the skin caused by rapid growth of the tissues lying just underneath. They usually appear as a result of pregnancy, puberty or obesity, but can also be caused by rapid muscle growth.Or, Alec goes through puberty, his parents are douches and Magnus makes it all better years after.





	Ivory Lightnings

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, who's back with an Angst!Alec fic?  
> C'est moi.  
> This is a weird idea I had at four in the morning while staring at my own stretch marks and watching 2x03 again.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

When Alec was eight years old, innocence still intact and secrets still unknown, he was considered small for his age.

He was a thin child, with frail arms and bony fingers, short and gaunt legs, and an angular face that made him look far older than he really was, if it wasn’t for his height.

His mother always tried to feed him more, to get him to eat the leftovers of past dinners or the fresh cookies she would bake, once in a lifetime, just to fill him up a little.

His father didn’t seem to care much, only commenting on his height and weight when Alec was somehow boring him and that shutting up his kid was done with mockery.

Alec didn’t talk a lot after that.

When Alec was twelve, Jace eleven and Izzy ten, his sister had been the tallest of them all, towering him and his adoptive brother from at least two or three inches. It hadn’t bothered Alec at all, knowing, from what Hodge had told him, that girls went into puberty a bit faster than boys and that he would probably grow around fifteen, maybe sixteen.

And as for many things in life, Alec had been right.

Izzy had been the first one into puberty and the first one out of it, her skin had been covered in pimples when she was thirteen then had gone back to normal at fourteen, her breast had grown around her twelfth birthday and her height had stopped increasing at fourteen as well.

Jace had been another story, he had been blessed with fantastic genes that kept him from having the usual teenage problems that riddled normal kids’ life. The blond Shadowhunter never had acne and had gone from a small boy to a buff 6 feet tall man in less than five years.

Alec had been the biggest surprise.

While he wasn’t an ugly child, no one had figured that the oldest Lightwood boy would grow up to be some type of underwear model. He had plump lips, a strong jaw and beautiful hazel eyes that went perfectly with his black hair and pale skin. But the biggest shock was his body. Frail arms and legs had changed into a tall and muscular physique, covered by dark hair he had no intention in getting rid of.

He could also grow a beard, pretty easily, and a real one, not an awful pubes mustache like what Jace had tried to maintain when he was fourteen.

Alec was the perfect, scholar, serious, caring, strong and masculine son that Maryse and Robert had wished for, yet somehow it wasn’t enough.

When Alec turned into a 6 feet 3 giant, he noticed some changes in his body, more precisely on his skin.

He was barely sixteen, full of teenage angst and hormones, when he detects a set of red and white tearings on his skin, looking strangely like little lightnings, just above his hipbone and on the back of his legs.

Slightly worried by it all, he asked Jace if he had any idea of what it was, trusting his Parabatai to somehow know more about his own body than he did. Jace had been just as lost as he was, he had never encountered anything like that on his own complexion and advised his brother to maybe ask Isabelle about it.

Alec, of course, did as Jace said and showed his problem to his sister in the privacy of her room. At first, Izzy looked confused, startled more by her brother’s ignorance than by the red lines on his skin, then she had smiled softly, looking wiser than a fourteen year old should be and said gently. “Those are stretch marks, Alec, it happens when you gain weight or grow up too quickly for your skin to accommodate totally.”

Alec had looked at the streaks on his skin, feeling nothing over it, neither pride nor embarrassment over it, the marks were just a testimony of his puberty, there was nothing he could do about it.

Still, Izzy felt the need to comfort him. “I have a few too, around my boobs and on my thighs, but they’re whiter than yours.”

“Why?” Had asked Alec, confused on why his lines were redder than his sister’s. “Is there something wrong with mines?”

“Not at all,” Assured Izzy. “Yours are just more recent, they’ll turn white with time, you almost won’t be able to see them.”

Alec nodded and thanked his sister, happy to have answers to his questions and almost instantly forgetting the marks on his body.

Up until it was reminded to him.

He was training with Jace, their Seraph blades in hands as both of their parents stared at them intensely, looking for just one mistake to strike and teach their sons a lesson, like true Shadowhunters would with their children. Unfortunately for them, Alec and Jace were perfectly in sync, focused on their own task yet able to feel and anticipate the other’s movement.

Robert was fuming by the end of the boys’ fight, he had been in a bad mood all day, snapping at Alec every time the young Nephilim tried to make small talk. They all had dismissed it as trouble with the Clave, slightly surprised by their father’s attitude, when it had been usually their mother’s role to be cold and hurtful, but forgiving him easily, thinking that he had valid reasons to be nervous.

Alec learned years after that his father had, by then, found another woman in Idris and was not nervous, but full of unsatisfied desire and bitter guilt.

But, at sixteen, Alec had no idea that his father was not hurting, that he was just jumping up and down because he couldn’t calm his own mind and that to feel a little more at ease, he would humiliate his oldest son with pleasure.

“Alec, what’s that ugly thing on the back of your knees?” Robert asked, voice low and severe.

Alec felt his blood freeze in his veins. He had never felt ashamed of his stretch marks, never cared a lot about it all, but his father’s tone made him believe that somehow he should have.

Maryse looked up from her open book, her eyes searching for the unknown lines on her son’s body before she found them and declared. “Those are stretch marks, dear, women get them when they’re pregnant.”

And it was true, Robert remembered how his wife’s body had held the symbols of her first pregnancy, the same white and red streaks, that were now on his son’s legs, on her round belly.

“Then why does he have stretch marks?” Asked Robert, feeling anger rising in his chest without even knowing why. “If it’s a woman thing, why does my _son_ bears those markings?”

Alec swallowed his saliva harshly, almost choking at his father’s hard and unforgiving question. Next to him, Jace seemed just as uncomfortable, he had known for a while now that Alec had stretch marks, Izzy had explained to him what the lines were and he had thought nothing of it, but now it seemed like the marks had done something personally offensive to Robert Lightwood and he didn’t know what to think anymore.

“You can get them if you grow too quickly.” Said Alec, trying to keep his voice as low as possible to not aggravate his father even more. “That’s what Izzy told me.”

“That’s true,” Interrupted Maryse. “But it’s mostly a girl thing, I have to guess that Alec’ body is a bit more feminine than what we had first thought.”

Alec felt like he had been stabbed with a burning knife, the marks had been here for months now, looking paler and paler day by day, and Alec had forgot about them, had not cared, he had even started to like his own body and now it was ruined.

Because his body was somehow too _feminine._

Robert Lightwood shrugged, anger slowly leaving his body, he looked at his son and tried to smile playfully. “Guess you’ll just have to bring us a girlfriend home to prove yourself, son.”

It had been said like a joke, just his father’s usual humor and one-liners, but it felt like another blow in the chest. Alec knew how different he was, he knew that whatever feelings he had for Jace wasn’t what you would expect from a sixteen year old boy, he wasn’t like the rest of them all and now he had to prove that, no, he was normal, he swore he was.

Alec had been unable to look at the stretch marks after that. He had stopped wearing shorts when training and had always wore shirts and pants that would cover his hips like an armor. No one had to see them anyway, it wasn’t like Alec was going to get someone he could share his body with any day soon.

Until he did.

Magnus hadn’t been pushy about it, he had tried to get Alec has comfortable as possible, letting him move at his own pace without making it feel like the Nephilim somehow owed sex to his boyfriend.

And Alec had loved it, he had cherished every moment shared with Magnus like his last, loving to feel Magnus’ lips on his and his hands on his face when they kissed, but he wanted more.

He wanted to give himself to this incredible man and fight off his bone crushing insecurities, he wanted to feel loved and desired like never before.

When he told Magnus that he was ready, that he truly wanted this, he hadn’t been lying. He had been too lost in the feel of Magnus’ skin against his own to even think of the next step. The one where you take off your pants and show yourself completely naked.

It had been forgotten for a moment, overthrown by Magnus’ gorgeous amber cat eyes shining with doubt before Alec confessed how much he loved it, how much he loved him again and again.

Then Magnus had taken off his own shirt, leaving only his necklaces against his naked torso and Alec had been unable to breathe correctly.

How could a man look so beautiful was beyond Alec, the warlock had the most appealing caramel skin Alec had ever had the honor to touch and his smooth but powerful hips, that Alec had seen move and dance sensually a few times before, did things to the Nephilim that he couldn’t even put into words.

“Magnus.” He moaned, unable to stop his desire from pouring from his lips. “Magnus, I want you.”

The other man chuckled, putting his forehead against Alec’s delicately and breathing in the musky scent of the Shadowhunter. “I want you too, Alexander.” He lifted a finger, catching the band of Alec’s underwear gently, not wanting to scare the Nephilim away, but feeling far too horny to keep himself satisfied with just an intense making out session. “Can I get this off of you?” He said, pointing to the underwear as well as the dark pants still draped over Alec’s long legs.  

The Shadowhunter took a deep breath, terror so strong in his chest he feels like he might explode. He wants Magnus, he wants to share everything with him and for that he needs to face his fears.

“I need to show you something.” He whispers, caressing Magnus’ cheek, still admiring the warlock’s dazzling eyes. “You showed me your warlock mark, I need to show what I am afraid of.”

Magnus knew, deep down, that Alec truly believed he was ordinary, worse, that he wasn’t _that_ attractive. He also knew that the man had a very complicated relationship with his own body, going from acceptance to self-loathing in the matter of seconds. He watched Alec took off his pants, leaving only his black boxers on, Magnus can now see Alec’s rather impressive bulge and he can’t find the power to focus on anything else at the moment.

Alec doesn’t seem to notice Magnus’ hungry expression, exhaling harshly, he takes off his underwear and looks into the warlock’s eyes to see his reaction.

Magnus is not okay, he wasn’t ready for this. He had never thought of Alec as small, but he hadn’t really considered huge either. Alec’s cock is a little darker than the rest of his body, the tip red from desire, he’s 6 inches long, going on 7 if Magnus is totally honest and he can feel his mouth water at the idea of wrapping his lips around it.

He’s also absolutely in love with Alec’s dense and dark pubic hair, Magnus wants to press his nose against it as he takes the man in his mouth and thoughtfully wreck this Nephilim. But, amongst all of this, he sees nothing that Alec might have been embarrassed with. No one with genitalia like this would ever feel the need to cover it up in shame, that’s just not possible.

Still, Alec looks at him like he’s waiting for an answer and Magnus doesn’t know what to say. “Alexander, dearest, if what you’re scared of is this beautiful, beautiful penis than I don’t know if I can do something for you, because you are _gorgeous._ ”

Alec’s eyes widen before he laughs, so genuine that Magnus feels himself smiling too. “No, not that, Magnus.” The Shadowhunter says. “Even if, well, _thanks_ , but I meant this.”

He guides the warlock’s hand to his hips and Magnus has no idea of where to look because there’s nothing on Alec’s hips but small pale scars that are... oh.

They’re not battle scars, nothing inflicted by an enemy, they’re delicate thin lines, stretched into his Alexander’s skin by accident, because he grew up too fast, because that’s what bodies _do._

“Darling, why would you be scared of your stretch marks?” Magnus asks as he caresses the streaks tenderly. “They’re absolutely normal and, quite frankly, beautiful.”

Alec blinks a few times in confusion before he murmurs. “My parents told me I wasn’t supposed to have them, they’re for women, and they’re ugly anyway.”

There’s rage in Magnus’ veins now, so strong that he needs to get off the other man before he tries to drown his anger in the Nephilim’s lips when Alec obviously needs some reassurance.

“Your parents were not only wrong, but cruel.” Magnus says, kissing Alec’s cheek. “Everyone can have stretch marks if they grow or gain weight too quickly, it’s natural and it’s not defined by sex.” He touches Alec’s lips with his fingertips. “Your stretch marks are not ugly, they’re tiny ivory lightnings on your skin and they make you who you are.” He kisses Alec with passion, letting the man melt under his touch before he adds. “Your body is absolutely perfect, Alexander, and I am going to prove it to you.”

Pinned against Magnus’ soft silk sheets, overwhelmed by pleasure and love as Magnus makes love to him adoringly, bringing both of them over the edge with dirty words and praises in his ear, Alec believes him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my tagging of mild smut and mature ratting was okay, nothing really happens, but...yeah.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked this! I had a lot of fun writing it.  
> Leave a comment and/or a kudo if you feel like it.  
> And have a nice day!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr : https://aleclightwoodisasaltybae.tumblr.com/


End file.
